The Paradox Theory
by AidoRockz
Summary: It is 50 years after the battle at Cross Academy and peace between humans and vampires is strong. Ayame is the fifteen year old daughter of Kaien Cross and Hitoshi is a Pureblood that Kaien entrusted to watch his daughter. So what happens when the two visit the ruins of Cross Academy only to be sent back in time 50 years? Please read :3
1. Chapter 1

Fifty years. That is now long it had been since the battle at Cross Academy. The once great school built for human and vampire alike now stood in rubble as if to remind people of what happened. Only the Moon Dorms took most of the damage during the war but, what _was destroyed_ of the school and Sun Dorms was never fixed. Instead the school was simply moved with the help of the rich vampires that fought for peace with humans.

In the past fifty years things had changed a lot. Kaname and Yuki, who had been awakened as a Pureblood, were now the rulers of the vampire world and had twins; a girl name Juri and a boy named Ichiru. Takuma was the new head of his family's company and Vice president of the new vampire council. Hanabusa Aido had become a doctor that treated both human and vampire alike. Ruka, who -in time- fell in love with Akatsuki, opened an orphanage with her husband; Ruka dealt with the vampire kids while Akatsuki, who was kinder, dealt with the human kids.

Senri and Rima still modelled but had to stop after ten years. The two vampires had stopped ageing and they didn't want to give away the reason why. So instead they had become actors, playing characters that were similar to themselves. As for Zero Kiryu, he was still alive and kicking. He and Kaname had finally made peace between the two of them, though it was mostly for Yuki's sake. With the new blood tablets involving Kuran blood, Zero was able to delay his fall to a Level-E. Knowing he never had a chance with Yuki he considered her more of a sister figure and fell in love with another former human like him. A couple years later he had a Common vampire -a Level-C- son that had the power to control plants.

Even though most vampires continued to hide their existence from most humans peace between the two species was getting stronger. More and more vampires began marrying humans. The humans slowly became less scared. A lot of vampires even began to attend human schools; at least the ones that could tolerate the sun. Humans also began to attend night schools and so on. Even vampire hunters, who had once thought killing vampires was not a crime, began trusting them more. One vampire hunter, or rather former vampire hunter, even married a Aristocrat vampire; which revolved into a daughter.

Ayame Cross was the teenaged daughter of Kaien Cross. She had been born fifteen years ago after her father fell in love with a Aristocrat name Arisu. Ayame resembled her father more than she did her mother. She had her father's straw colored hair and usually kept it in a pony tail like he did. She had the same face shape, along with the same nose and mouth. The only thing Ayame had gotten from her mother was her green eyes and her hair was far more wavy then her father's. Ayame had a mix of her parent's personality which was a mix of seriousness, calmness, impatiences, childishness, anger and kindness.

Ayame loved her parents very much. She understood very well that she was born both a hunter and a vampire. As a hunter Ayame refused to get into the actual business but allowed her father to teach her how to fight. As a vampire Ayame stuck to the newer and improved tablets; which were made using Kuran blood. She didn't ever bite humans and didn't like the thought of drinking human blood. Once in a while, if it was ever offered to her, then Ayame would drink from another vampire.

Ayame never resented the fact that she was a half breed, -though she was far more vampire than human considering her father's vampiric blood.- She had loved both of her parents dearly and was proud to be who she was. However there was one thing that really pissed her off. Being the daughter of Kaien Cross had made Ayame a bit famous to both vampires and vampire hunters. This wasn't because her father had once been a merciless vampire hunter but because her father was what hunter and vampires alike called _A vampire without fangs_.

From what Ayame could get from her father, Kaien had a twin. However, like what happens to most hunters that had twins, he ate his while still in the womb. It made Kaien faster, stronger and even smarter. In a sense it really did make him a vampire without fangs -or the need to drink blood.- Ayame had once questioned her father if she had a twin she ate but Kaien wouldn't give her a straight answer and only replied that she had a kind heart and wouldn't harm a fly. So she hated when people made comments on such or out right asked her if she was the next vampire without fangs.

There was just one other thing Ayame hated more than anything else. When she was nine years old Ayame's mother was murdered by the Pureblood Sara Shirabuki. It was horrible to lose a parent at such a young age to anyone but Ayame took it really hard. She had been in the same room when Sara sliced off Arisu's head. If that wasn't the worst part Sara had then smiled at a watching Ayame and told her this is what happened when people stole from her.

Even to this day Ayame didn't know what Sara meant. Neither did Kaien when his daughter told him what she witnessed. Sara was a rather young Pureblood, not even a hundred years old and just a few years older than Kaname. In most people's eyes she was a hot headed young girl that acts out if she doesn't get her way. Ayame heard that Sara had lost her parents to suicide but she felt no pity for the Pureblood. She could understand the pain of the loss of a parent but Ayame wouldn't kill others because of it.

That was six years ago. A lot had happened in those past six years. Kaien began to get loaded with tons of work, school wise and from the hunters association. Because Ayame wasn't a normal child he couldn't hire a normal babysitter. He'd ask Yuki and Kaname to watch Ayame, that is if they weren't busy with the vampire council. Luckily Kaien had recently made friends with the Hanadagi family, who had a young son of their own, a few years older than Ayama. They agreed to watch the young half breed child as it gained their son a play mate. As from then the half breed and the Pureblood could not be separated.

Hitoshi was the name of the young Pureblood that Ayame had bonded with. The two, despite being from different worlds, were the best of friends. Every time her father had to go away for a long period of time Ayame would always stay with Hitoshi. Even when Hitoshi moved out of his family home -when he was sixteen-, Ayame would spend her time with him. The two were such good friends that Ayame allowed Hitoshi to drink from her every now and then and vis-versa. Not everyone agreed of their relationship, obviously because Hitoshi was a Pureblood prince, but the two never let that get them down. They were the best of friends and nothing was going to slit them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ayame, earth to Ayame Cross, are you in?" a young male voice questioned. The female known as Ayame blinked from where she hung and looked up at the Pureblood that stood over her.

"Hmm? You say something, Hitoshi?" The girl questioned curiously. She usually always seemed to space out when hanging upside down.

Hitoshi, the nineteen year old son -in human years- of the Hanadagi family, shook his head slowly. There were times where he couldn't understand his half breed friend, Ayame Cross. Then again she _was _the daughter of _Kaien _Cross. Hitoshi had used to be told stories about Kaien and his strange personality. Not to mention that only sixty some years ago he was a heartless vampire hunter. So nothing this girl did should should surprise him. However surprise and confusion were two different things.

"I asked why you are hanging upside down when you know it makes you feel sick." The Pureblood questioned, his arms crossed against his chest. Ayame grinned and snickered at her upside down friend.

"It only makes me feel sick if I get up too fast. Besides, I'm bored." The girl whined, kicking her legs against the couch. Hitoshi rolled his brown eyes as he sat next to the upside down Cross girl.

Hitoshi sighed at the stubbornness of his best friend. The Cross girl rarely ever took his advice but it didn't bother him too bad; the results could be fun. A smirk growing on his face, Hitoshi used his Pureblood speed to knock Ayame's legs off the couch. Giving a small, startled scream. Ayame toppled backwards off the couch and onto her stomach. The glasses that she had been wearing moments ago had flown off and laid a foot away from her face.

"Hitoshi, you jerk!" Ayame whined at the laughing Pureblood. Pushing herself up Ayame started for her glasses but began to stumbled as the dizziness hit her hard.

Hitoshi instantly stopped laughing when he noticed Ayame stumbling. The Cross girl really _did_ get easily sick if she hung upside down for too long; she couldn't handle the blood rush too and from the brain. So, as he noticed Ayame about to fall, he used his Pureblood speed to catch her from behind. Hitoshi felt guilty as he notice Ayame's face was a pale green, as if she was about to puke.

"I'm sorry, Ayame." Hitoshi apologized, a light frown on his face. Having been taking deep breaths to try to tame her stomach, Ayame looked behind her and smiled at her best friend.

"I'm fine, Hitoshi. I've been through worse things then puking from a blood rush." Ayame chuckled and pulled away. Turning around she playfully poked the Hanadagi vampire in the forehead.

"You are much too serious at times." She teased before moaning as her head throbbed. "Alright, so maybe I should stop hanging upside down." Ayame grumbled, rubbing the space between her eyes. Hitoshi chuckled and it was his turn to poke her.

"I'm glad to hear that something I've been saying is finally getting through that thick skull of yours." He teased, his fangs flashing inside his mouth. Ayame rolled her green eyes as she brushed off his hand before bending down to get her glasses.

Unlike her father, Ayame actually needed classes. Reading glasses at least. Some people found it odd that Ayame needed such things to read, as vampire eye sight is usually very good. Hmm, perhaps the teenager really did get her eye sight from her father. Perhaps Kaien really did need reading glasses and they weren't just part of his disguise.

"Oh shut up." Ayame complained, folding her glasses and hocking them to her shirt. Hitoshi raised a ginger eyebrow as he spotted the glasses.

"Why are you wearing your glasses when you don't need them anyways?" He questioned as he sat on his five thousand dollar Lazy Boy arm chair. Ayame carelessly shrugged as she flung herself onto the couch, one leg bent while the other was laying across the furniture.

"I was reading earlier and was just too lazy to take them off afterwards. Don't worry, my glasses were designed so I can wear them whenever I want without damaging my eyes." Ayame grinned as she gently tapped the one lens with her fingernail. Hitoshi chuckled at this new information and leaned forwards in his chair to get closer to the half breed girl.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to visit the doctor now, would you?" he asked teasingly. To his non question Ayame leaned back and groaned.

Ayame's doctor was none other than Aido Hanabusa. Because he treated both human and vampire alike it had been Kaien's idea to have him treat his daughter. Ayame didn't exactly hate the aristocrat vampire but she disliked him a hell of a lot. Hanabusa wasn't too fond of Ayame either. Ayame disliked the vampire because of his stuck up, rich boy personality and Hanabusa disliked the fact that, even though she was still have human, she didn't respect Kaname and Yuki the way lower vampires should.

"Hell, I'd rather eat a bottle of stale tasting vitamins and the old style blood tablets then have a check up with him. With his personality I'm surprised he's still in business." Ayame grumbled, her fangs showing in her mouth as she crossed her arms over her chest.. Hitoshi simply snickered and began playing with the half breed's ponytail, which had been dangling over the edge of the couch.

"Well, he's your doctor, you know what he's like to his female patents. He's only rude to you because you worship me rather than the Kurans." He commented jokingly. Rolling her eyes Ayame allowed her hair to be played with as she side and shrank her fangs into normal sized canines again as she scoffed a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm just glad he wont be attending this Cross Academy school year. I hear Yuki is returning as the Moon Dorm President though." Ayame stated, ignoring the worship comment. Upon hearing about the New Cross Academy, Hitoshi let go of Amaye's hair to lean forwards.

"Hey, isn't your father mixing it up this year? Putting vampires in the Day Class and a few humans in the Night Class?" The Pureblood questioned. Ayame nodded as she rotated onto her stomach so she could look her friend in the face.

"Yeah, that's why father wants you to enter as well. If we are going to have vampires in the Day Class it would be safer to have a Pureblood that can control them. Even my father tells me there are still some evil vampires that delight in killing people for the hell of it." Ayame said and a flash of Sara Shirabuki flashed through her mind. If that woman wasn't a Pureblood she'd really consider killing her herself.

Sara Shirabuki was still alive. She had been captured by the hunters a month after killing Arisu Cross but escaped five years later. Ayame was never told what Sara confessed to while in prison and no one knew where she was now. Some people thought she left Japan all together to create a vampire clan in a different country. Others thought she was living a now peaceful life and regretted all her sins. Ayame thought she was just a coward in hiding and still attacking innocent humans and vampires.

"Makes sense I guess. You'll be in the Day Class, right?" Hitoshi questioned. However he already knew the answer.

Even if Ayame was seventy-five percent vampire, do to her father's vampiric blood, she wasn't nearly as nocturnal as most vampires. The Cross girl loved the sun and found she had no problems with it do to her human blood; though wore sunglasses when she needed to. Ayame also had her father's hyper personality -when she was in a good mood to be hyper that is- so it was actually hard for her to stay up past a certain time. Being the hyper type it was easy for Ayame to run low on energy. She could usually stay up till two in the morning but, if she ever forced herself to stay up later, the young half breed would fall asleep where ever she stood.

Not to mention Ayame could be trusted around humans. She had little attraction to human blood and had no problem in hiding her powers. In fact, because Arisu died before she could teach Ayame her powers, the girl had no idea what she could do. Takuma Ichijo, when he visited them for tea and privet meetings, taught Ayame how to erase memories and put people to sleep but that was it. She had no idea what her special power was.

"Yeah, I'd never be able to take Night Class. I mean I like Yuki and all but I wouldn't be able to stay up long enough to take the classes themselves." Ayame chuckled. "I just can't believe school starts up in two weeks." She added more excitedly, her legs lightly kicking at the couch cushions. Hitoshi smiled warmly at his friend as he placed a hand under his chin in a relaxed way.

"Yes, but I suppose you are more excited to see your father again. After all it has been about four months since you last seen him." The young Pureblood pointed out. Ayame's smile softened to a happy and yet sad undertone smile.

"Yeah, I'm very excited to see my father again but it hadn't been exactly four months. I was able to see my father last month but only for a few hours. He has so much work to do with the school and the Hunter Association. My father wants give the Presidency of the Hunters to Zero Kiryu but he's still kind of worried that he has a grudge against all vampires. Perhaps having a C level son softened him up a bit though." Ayame said thoughtfully. Hitoshi only shrugged in a lazy manner.

"I wouldn't know since I wasn't born yet. However I can see having a child, a vampire child no less, could warm the heart of a vampire hated." Hitoshi answered as he then stood up from his seat. "Anyways If I am going to be staying in the Sun Dorm I am going to have to stalk all my blood tablets... unless you room with me." Hitoshi grinned as he grabbed at Ayame's chin. Smirking back at him, Ayame's fangs grew from her canine's and snapped at his hand, forcing him to pull away.

"You know my father would never allow that, Hitoshi. Not only because I am his only daughter and the thought of me sharing a room with a older boy frightens him," She said with a roll of her eyes, "But because drinking blood on school grounds is still not allowed." She said and playfully poked the vampire in the chest before standing up. Hitoshi rubbed the poked spot as if brushing off dirt.

"It's a shame, really. While the tablets work great for lower cased vampires the thought of drinking another Pureblood's blood, even in tablet form, disturbs me. This is going to be a long four years." He sighed heavily. Ayame giggled childishly and, standing on her tip twos, poked the vampire in the forehead; not only was Hitoshi four years older than her but he was three inches tall as well.

"It's a good thing you don't really look nineteen. Most of these kids don't believe in vampires and those that do vow to keep it a secret." Ayame said before standing straight and gently pulling her glasses from her shirt to put then back on. "Anyways, I'm bored again." She complained. Typical Ayame Cross; giggly one moment but then complaining of boredom the next.

"You know there was something I have been wanting to do for a while now." Hitoshi started slowly, rubbing his chin thoughtful. Even if she had no idea what he was thinking Ayame's interest was perked.

"Oh, and what is that?" She asked eagerly. Hitoshi grinned at his friend almost mischievously as a low chuckle left his lips.

"Why don't we go explore the old ruins if the original Cross Academy?" He questioned. To this Ayame began to clap in excitement.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I heard that the ghosts of the vampires that fought fifty years ago now haunt the place. I hear they are mostly the Level-E and Ds that Rido Kuran controlled so the place should be very creepy." Ayame said happily, a creepy smile slowly forming on her face. Hitoshi grinned as he walked over to a desk and threw something towards Ayame, which she easily caught; it was a box of blood tablets.

"Then it's settled. Let's go to the old ruins of the first Cross Academy."


	3. Chapter 3

I never described Hitoshi's looks, did I? Well I do here :3

**Ayame and Hitoshi explore the old Cross Academy when something strange happens**

* * *

"This is so cool. I've never been here before; father never let me." Ayame cooed as she stared at the rubble that used to be the enter arch to the school. Hitoshi nodded as the two began climbing over the mold covered stones.

After being abandon for fifty years the arch that had been destroyed by Kaien himself was covered in green mold and other plant life. The reasons the old Cross Academy grounds had never been cleaned up or rebuilt was because of the ghosts. Kaien had wanted to start rebuilding his school but, thankfully during the time the students went home, strange things began to happen. Small rocks would be thrown around. The horses, who yet needed to be relocated, would act up and Kaien could swear he felt vampires everywhere. Deciding that Cross Academy and the forest surrounding it would be too dangerous to be around any longer, he rebuild the school a few blocks away where the vampire ghosts would not bother them.

"Yes, my parents always warned me about this place as well. I wonder how they'd react if they knew I came here against their wishes." The young Pureblood prince agreed. The young Cross daughter grinned as the two of them reached the top of the rubble, chuckling softly.

"Who says we have to tell them? Besides I'm the daughter of a vampire hunter and a aristocrat vampire and you're a Pureblood." Ayame stated proudly. Hitoshi chuckle as he and the halfbreed jumped from the rubble and landed on what used to be a stone pathway.

Little of what used to be the stone pathway showed. The stones were cracked and through those cracks wild grass and weeds grew wildly. The grass surrounding the grounds, from where the two friends could see, was strangely not as tall as it should have been. After being abandoned or fifty years the grass should have been knee log if not taller. It looked wild and un-managed enough but came only higher than the two friend's ankles. The trees looked a little better then the grass, in the bad way. They were over grown with twisted branches and some even looked dead.

"Huh, that's strange. You'd think the grass would be taller after fifty years." Ayame observed. The Pureblood beside her simply nodded and rubbed his chin.

"Maybe the grass is scared to grow any longer." He mumbled before coming up with a more logical idea. "Or someone had been taking care of Cross Academy lately."

Ayame nodded and pulled the blood tablets Hitoshi had given her out of her jacket pocket. Something was casing not only her hunter blood but her vampire blood to act up. She could sense other vampires around and it made her feel edgy. Her hunter instincts kept telling her to find the vampires and kill them while her vampire blood was telling her to run. Swallowing three pills, Ayame looked over to Hitoshi to see he looked slightly disturbed.

"I guess the rumors about vampire ghosts were true. I can sense them but I can not see nor can I smell them." He said seriously, his eyes turning a dangerous shade of red. Unsure what to do, Ayame bit her bottom lip and put her blood tablets away.

"They aren't dangerous, are they? I mean they _are _ghosts after all." The half breed questioned. Ayame had fought other vampires before but a vampire ghost was something new and much more hard seeing as the vampire was already dead.

"These vampires are the Level-E and D servants of Rido Kuran. Even in death they have no peace; they still seem to be under his control." Hitoshi announced after a minute of starting at nothing. He then turned his gaze to Ayame, showing his eyes had reverted back to their natural baby blue.

"Yes they are dangerous but they can sense my Pureblood aura and wont dare try to harm us. So lets have some fun before the sun goes down completely and you have to go to bed." The Pureblood said teasingly and pinched Ayame's cheek. Glaring childishly, the young Cross girl slapped Hitoshi's hand away with a angry pout.

"Why's with you and cheek pinching?"

"What's with _you _and poking me?" Hitoshi asked back, an undertone of smugness. Ayame rolled her eyes before smiling childishly.

"Touche, old friend." She snickered before skipping ahead of him. "Come on, we have to see everything before I get to tired, don't we?" the half breed called out teasingly. Hitoshi rolled his blue eyes as a soft smile coated his perfect, Pureblood lips, and he followed after her.

Sadly time had not be kind to the old Cross Academy grounds. Originally most of the attack fifty years ago took place more around the forest area and the Moon Dorms. After fifty years the forest was over grown with new trees but old dead trees could been seen laying on their sides, some of them rotting and bug infested. The swan fountain, which had once proudly stood tall and spat water from the bird's beak, was now missing it's head, some of it's left wing and had moss and mold growing all over it. In the actual fountain sat old dirty water. The school and dorms weren't much better.

While the school building itself still seemed pretty steady there were plenty of things wrong with it. A chuck of the roof was missing, trees had grown so close that the branches had broken into near by windows and the one of the front doors was missing. Even though Ayame and Hitoshi stood their distance they could smell the rotten smell of wild animals and plants that had made the inside their home. Worst of all the the two friends could sense a great deal of vampires inside the school building and some of them were looking down through the broken windows at them. Crept out Ayame and Hitoshi moved to the Sun Dorm area.

The Sun Dorms seemed to take the least amount of damage. There was no sign of the attack on either building and the only things that seemed wrong was the buildings began to decay with age. Both buildings had trees growing near them like the school, windows were broken and grassy mold grew on the sides of the brick buildings. Unlike the school, however, the doors stayed in tact. They may have looked a little rotten with age but nothing else seemed wrong; besides the fact both Ayame and Hitoshi could once again sense more vampires that stared down at them.

"Typical place for the ghosts to be. They can probably sense the auras of the Day Class students that used to live there." Hitoshi said as he stared at the Sun Dorms in disgust. Ayame nodded and shuffled her feet again.

"Yes, that's very possible. My father once told me a lot of students had to leave most of their things behind so that might be why the ghosts like it in their. It gives them the feeling that they are still hunting for gifts for their master." Ayame said calmly, her green eyes flashing seriously. Hitoshi, uncomfortable with the atmosphere, grabbed at Ayame's arm.

"Come on, lets check out the Moon Dorms then leave. I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea. This place is full of evil and sorrow." The Pureblood vampire said as he began to pull his friend along. Ayame hesitated for a moment longer before willingly following him.

Yes this place was far more intense then the young half breed would have ever thought it would be. She knew there would be ghosts but not so many. Yeah Ayame heard that hundreds of former humans died in battle but it seemed that every single vampire became a ghost. Didn't any of those former human slaves of Rido Kuran and the Hunter Association cross over to where ever? That really was sorrowful but Hitoshi was right, this place was evil; she could feel it in her blood and bones..

"You know, the dorms looked sturdy enough to enter." Ayame said as she continue to be pulled out of the Sun Dorm area. Hitoshi looked at the young Cross girl in shock.

"Please tell me you aren't stupid enough to want to enter those hell holes. You sensed what was in there, Ayame." He nearly shouted as his grip tightened in reaction. Grunting in the pain of the Pureblood's grip, Ayame glared and yanked her arm away with her vampire strength.

"Hitoshi, I was raised by a vampire hunter, I have hunter blood in my vains; I am not an idiot. Maybe a bit childish and stupid yes, but I am not an idiot. I was just pointing something out, I didn't actually plan to go inside. Those dorms gave me bad vibes." Ayame growled out, feeling insulted by her friend's accusation. Hitoshi sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy, shoulder long purple-brown hair.

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to protect you. You have your father's idiocy so you can't blame me for worrying." The Pureblood attempted to apologize. Ayame crossed her arms and glared, and yet smirked, behind her glasses.

"I might have my father's idiocy but I also have his vampire hunter instincts and my mother's temper." she said and stood on her toes to playfully poke Hitoshi in the forehead again. "Now come on, I want to see the Moon Dorms before we leave. I'll race you." Ayame winked before she ran off down the grass and weed covered path. Hitoshi stared after the girl for a few seconds as he collected his thoughts.

'I wonder if Kaien Cross is really that bipolar. Not that there is anything wrong with it and Ayame is smart enough to control needed emotions for needed situations.' the Pureblood thought, a thin smile spreading on his face again as he used his Pureblood vampire speed to beat Ayame to the destroyed Moon Dorms gates.

Like the front arch of the school the gates to the Moon Dorms was also destroyed. The stone that made up most of the gate was laying in rubble with grass, weeds and moss growing all over them. The large wooden doors peaked through the pile of rubble and stunk of old age and down right rotten. After Ayame complained about Hitoshi cheating the two walked into the Moon Dorm area where everything looked worse. The building had chunks missing out of the roof, worse than the school did. Big holes replaced windows, windows were laying broken in the grass, sections of the Moon Dorm laid in rubble everywhere and the smell was horrible.

"So this is where it all started, huh?" Ayame asked as she stared up at the destroyed building. Strangely the doors had stayed intact, except for a large hole in the corner of one that was most likely made by a wolf.

"Yes, it is rather spooky." Hitoshi said with a frown. Looking over to her friend, Ayame Cross could sense something was bothering him.

"Hitoshi, is something wrong?" She asked nervously. The young Hanadagi Pureblood shook his head slowly as his blue eyes glazed up at a window in the Moon Dorms.

"I think it's time to go home now, Ayame. The sun is getting lower and I need to get used to staying up during the day." Hitoshi said instead of answering and turned around. Concerned for her friend Ayame was about to follow him before she spotted something curious.

It was a man, or it kind of looked like a man. He had no color and was see through. The man was a ghost and was looking right at her. However, before Ayame could get a good look at a ghost he disappeared through the Moon Dorm doors. A shiver went down the C Level's back and what crept her out more was that she sensed this ghost wanted her to follow him. So, without thinking, Ayame began to do just that.

"Ayame? What are you doing? Come on, we have to go." Hitoshi ordered, using a bit of his Pureblood power to urge her along. Ayame twitches and hesitated for a moment but shook off the order and turned her head around.

Thanks to her human blood no Pureblood could fully control her. If she was weak minded or can't control the situation she was in, Ayame had a better chance of being controlled. However right now the young Cross girl knew what she was doing and didn't want to be stopped. At least she thought she knew, it was her curiosity that made her want to follow the ghost, see what he wanted.

"I saw a ghost go into the Moon Dorms. I think he wants to be followed. Come on." Ayame stated and with no other word broke into a run into the Moon Dorms. Swearing under his breath Hitoshi chased after his friend, determined to keep her safe.

'What is she doing, why is she following him?! Ayame is smarter than this. Why can't she sense she's in danger.' The Pureblood thought as he rushed after Ayame. The Cross girl was already halfway up the stairs.

The inside of the Moon Dorms looked a bit better than the outside. The furniture was laying on it's side and smelt musty. The wooden floors were dirty with mud, dirt and animal poop. The wall paper was peeling off the walls and the lamps that had once hung on the walls were broken and dirty. The whole insides smelt like stale blood, animal and animal poop and death. The wooden stairs, however rotten, still seemed to have the strength to be walked, or ran, on. This wasn't a place for a girl who refused to he a vampire hunter should be.

"Ayame, stop!" Hitoshi shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. Ayame didn't even look back as she rounded a corner and disappeared inside a room.

"Ayame! Why didn't you listen to me?!" Hitoshi snapped as he rushed into the the same room, angry and worried. However his expression changed in seconds when he saw the pale face of his friend, staring straight in front of her.

Turning his attention to where Ayame was looking, Hitoshi quickly understood why her face was so pale. There, in the middle of the room, was a old style black coffin. It smelt old and rotten but it also held the faint smell of another vampire; a Pureblood vampire. The coffin was Rido Kuran's, the same ghost that had for some reason lead Ayame up to the room. Trying to not let his nervousness show, as a Pureblood prince needed to be graceful in everything he did -not that he was-, Hitoshi walked over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Ayame, we have to leave. This is the room Rido Kuran lived in before he attacked the school." The young Pureblood tried to cox the younger girl outside the room. However Ayame Cross continue to stare at the coffin before she finally looked away to look up at Hitoshi.

"I know and I want to leave but a voice in my head keeps telling me to open the coffin. It wont go away." She said and shrugged off his head. Hitoshi watched dumbfounded as Ayame walked over to the coffin and grabbed the lid.

"So you're just going to open it?! Are you crazy or just plan stupid today?" the boy demanded, starting to get angry. Ayame lifted her head and shone her sad green eyes at him.

"Trust me, Hitoshi, please. If I knew I really shouldn't do this my whole hunter _and _vampire instincts would be telling me to run. I am not going to die from this so chill out." The half breed demanded and lifted the lid. If it wasn't for the fact that they were best friends, and that she was doing something really scary, Hitoshi would have scolded her for ordering a Pureblood like him around.

Instead the two watched nervously as Ayame gave the lid a final lift until it rested upwards. What laid inside the coffin shocked both Pureblood and halfbreed. There was nothing inside the coffin and when I say nothing I mean the coffin was clean. Not one speck of dust or mold. The coffin smelt strongly of another vampire and only that vampire.

"How is this possible? Everything is either destroyed, smells or has mold on it; some have all three. How can this coffin be so clean." Ayame asked as she leaned in closer, trying to see if she missed something. Hitoshi did the same thing.

"It's not possible. Even with the lid down after fifty years at most some bugs should have gotten in." He answered, sniffing the coffin. Sadly he could only smell the old scent of Rido Kuran and nothing that say how old the coffin really was.

Suddenly Ayame felt a hard shove on her back. Letting out a startled gasp she tried to stop herself from falling forwards but instead fell inside the soft padded coffin. Hitoshi looked surprised and confused but before he could ask what happened, or try to help, he was also pushed in the coffin on top of Ayame. Before the two of them could do anything the coffin lid shut on them, which was followed by a faint, evil laugh. A male voice started to say something but neither Ayame or Hitoshi managed to figure out what it said before the two began to fall.

"What's going on?" Ayame screamed over the rushing wind. Hitoshi, who had grabbed Ayame and was now holding her to his chest, shouted back.

"I don't know!"

The two felt like they were falling for hours. Ayame had grabbed onto Hitoshi's shirt and buried her face into his chest. The young halfbreed was scared and she shook in Hitoshi's grip. Not many things could scare Ayame, not vampires, nor werewolves, nor zombies, nor anything else. Ghosts on a new hand were now a new fear and Ayame Cross was scared of this. She just wished it would stop and she and Hitoshi would appear back in the Moon Dorms so the two of them could go home. Seconds later the young girl got her wish.

Somehow during the fall Hitoshi ended up under her and Ayame, still hugged tightly to the Pureblood, landed on his chest as Hitoshi's back in carpet. Ayame and Hitoshi both groaned as Ayame's heart beat was going twice as fast as it ever had. Whatever just happened to her and Hitoshi was scary and Ayame never wanted to experience it again. She was just glad to be back in the Moon Dorms, with the sun shinning through the window, making her feel even more safe.

Wait... hold on a minute. The sun? Wasn't it just setting a while ago? It should be dark by now and the moon should be up. Ayame had a very uneasy feeling that something was wrong, very wrong. She could also sense a few vampires, B Levels, and one very close by. Pulling her eyes away from Hitoshi's chest Ayame looked around the room and felt her face turn pale. It was the same room she had been in a moment ago alright but it looked just like new. No hole in the ceiling, no dirty walls and floors, a vampire boy staring at her from a bed, a... wait, what?

Ayame turned her attention back to the boy that was staring at her. He would have been the vampire she sensed at the moment. What freaked Ayame out the most was he looked like a slightly younger Senri Shiki. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

"Who are you?"

Oh dear this was not good one little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't find Hitoshi's hair color and style. I remember his eyes so, if i mentioned his hair, it will be changed. It will be mentioned below. Also please read the bottom author notes**

* * *

"Senri, what's with all the noise? It sounds like you dropped a body in here." A male voice asked as a door to the side opened. Senri, along with his two surprise visitors, turned to give the new guy a dulled look.

"Two bodies, actually, Ichijo-San." He answered tiredly. Takuma, blinking in surprise to the response, turned his attention to the two new vampires.

Takuma could instantly tell that the male was a Pureblood and a young one at that. The Pureblood oddly looked like a member of the Hanadagi family. He had the same baby blue eyes the rest of the family was heard of having. His hair was a silvery blue, long in the back and short in the front. The hair that was in front of his eyes laid in long strips but didn't hide his eyes. The clothing the Pureblood was wearing looked casual and modern, if not somewhat new. **(1)**

Yet, it wasn't possible for him to look this way, was it? Wouldn't people know if the Hanadagi family had a son? This guy was obviously a Pureblood, as no vampire or hunter could fake the aura of one. However no record of a son being born into the Hanadagi family was made. This Pureblood had to be at least maybe twenty years of age in human years, if not a few years older or younger. So what was going on, who was this guy?

The girl, on the other hand, creepily looked like the Headmaster. The only differences between the two was this girl had different colored eyes and her hair style was far curlier than Kaien's. Her hair was even in a ponytail like his usually was. Yet this girl couldn't possibly be related to the Headmaster, could she? Like this Pureblood, wouldn't someone be aware if Kaien Cross had a daughter or a niece? Also, this girl had a vampire aura around her. She was obviously between a common vampire level to an aristocrat. Just who was she and who was her friend.

"Uh..." Ayame hesitated to speak. She was lost for words on what to say but Hitoshi on the other hand, knew just what to say.

"You two, tell me where my friend and I are." He demanded, using his Pureblood aura to be sure the two younger vampires didn't question them. Surprised by the force of the demand, the two younger vampires looked at each other as Ayame hit her friend in the chest.

"There's no need for that, Hitoshi." She scolded, finally finding her voice. Just as surprised at this girl's action towards the Pureblood, both vampires remained speechless.

Nobody would dear speak to a Pureblood like this girl did, nor hit one either. Takuma often teased Kaname and treated him as a best friend but even he knew there was a line he wouldn't cross. Perhaps this girl was to this Hitoshi like he was to Kaname; best friends. Kaname disliked the formality he got from most vampires and had admitted he'd like everyone to act as if he were just another vampire instead of a Pureblood. Takuma couldn't be sure what it was between these two vampires, though, and, while Senri was curious, he was more worried over the fact two strangers were in his room.

Noticing the confused and questioned looks their face, Ayame chuckled nervously as Hitoshi rubbed his chest. She could guess how confused they really were. First two vampires, while a Pureblood and a half breed, appear out of no where and then the half breed actually hits the Pureblood in the stomach. If only they knew just how confused they were in turn. One minute Ayame and Hitoshi were pushed into a old coffin in the ruins of Cross Academy, the next they are dumped into the same room but as if it were new and with the young versions of the vampires Ayame knew through her father. Was it possible that... they were sent back in time.

"Excuse me, but who are you two and where did you come from?" Takuma struggled to demand. As the Vise president of the moon dorms it was his job to handle things when Kaname couldn't but it was difficult when one of the strangers was a unknown Pureblood vampire.

"My name is Ayame and this is Hitoshi. We have no idea how we got here or where we are. The last thing I remember was exploring some old ruins and, once I came upon one room, I blacked out." Ayame explained before Hitoshi could open his mouth. Secretly giving his friend a look, the young Pureblood quickly caught on and decided to play along.

"It was rumored to be cursed by a witch but we didn't take it seriously. So could you be so kind and tell us where we are?" He added in, causing Ayame to roll her green eyes behind her glasses. Takuma looked really confused and slightly unconvinced as Senri sat in bed, more interested in when the others would leave so he could sleep again.

"Perhaps I should tell Kaname about this and take you to the Headmaster." He instead replied, the friendly smile normally on his face replaced with a serious, almost protective, expression. Hitoshi frowned but Ayame simply smiled on the outside while her heart picked up speed.

Her father. Takuma wanted to take them to her father. It would be a bitter sweet experience for Ayame. On one hand she'd get to see her father again but on the other he'd have no idea who she was. It wasn't like she could say; I'm your daughter and I come from fifty some years in the future. He'd think she was crazy or something. Then there was the fact that she looked like him. How was he going to respond to that? Yes, this was exciting yet frightening experience at the same time.

"Kaname? as in Kaname Kuran?" Hitoshi spoke for his friend. He knew with her father mentioned she'd have a harder time keeping up with the story. At least she'd have a harder time controlling her emotions to keep herself from becoming more suspicious.

Even though Ayame may have looked calmer on the outside, on the inside her head was buzzing away with emotions and thoughts. Had they really gone back in time, what year was it, would her father think she was a stalker, who her father think she was crazy if she told the truth, should she tell the truth. On the outside, it took a real close eye to notice something was bothering Ayame, such as a twitching hand or a lot of eye movement. Unfortunately vampires, as well as vampire hunters, could easily spot such a thing; including Takuma himself.

"Ichijo-San, if you are going to report them to the Dorm President and Headmaster Cross, can you do it now? I'd like to go back to sleep." Senri spoke up before the older vampire could make a response. Finally smiling, Takuma turned to his friend and roommate with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, Senri. You can go back to sleep. Please follow me, you two." Takuma first apologized before he walked over to the dorm room exit, motioning with his hand for the two others to follow him. Exchanging a quick look at each other, both Ayame and Hitoshi followed without question.

Upon leaving the room, both of the friends were amazed at what they saw. The hallway was as clean and bran new looking as the room was. Nice clean carpet under their shoed feet, polished wooden walls and nice, fancy wall paper hung on the walls. The whole building even had a nice, clean smell of it, mixed with the dozens of different vampires that slept on the other sides of the doors. Hitoshi was able to keep his composer about the whole thing but, the further Takuma lead the two, the wider Ayame's smile got.

"Ayame, calm yourself." Hitoshi warned as he noticed Ayame's smile getting wider and her heart beating faster. She was starting to get a little too excited and, if unmanaged, would become annoyingly hyper.

"Is something wrong?" Takuma asked, looking back at the two as he led them down the stairs. Ayame blushed slightly as she opened her mouth to reply but Hitoshi replied for her.

"Everything's fine. Ayame just hasn't been anywhere like this before." He lied with a small smile on his face. The young Cross girl glared at her friend through her glasses as Takuma looked at the two in confusion.

Whoever these two were, they didn't seem dangerous. Their sudden appearance and explanation for being here seemed weird, but dangerous wasn't something that Takuma was picking up. He still needed to report the two to the Headmaster and, later, Kaname, though. If, somehow a witches curse really did bring them where, questions will need to be answered. Such as who Hitoshi really was and why this girl looked closely related to Kaien Cross.

Taking the last step off of the stairs, Ayame's glare was replaced once again with a smile. The room looked like it did when she first saw it, only better. The furniture didn't so much as look wrinkled. All the lights on the wall were on and the room smelt of vampires. No dirt, no mud, no animal poop but vampires, furniture and lemon; probably from a cleaning product. It was hard to believe that this building was the very same Ayame and Hitoshi had visited earlier today…. Or whatever day it was.

"I'm sorry if I have to do this during the day, but I'm sure you can understand why this has to be done now." Takuma apologized as he opened the large door, allowing the sun to shin through. Ayame was barely paying attention as Hitoshi shrugged.

"I am used to the sun. In fact, my parents had wished me to enter a human school back home anyways. Amaye, on the other hand, isn't near as nocturnal as any other vampire. She's…." Hitoshi started but cut himself off. Maybe it wouldn't be a good thing to mention his friend was a half breed when peace between vampires and humans wasn't at the strongest yet.

"I'm a C-Level vampire. My father is human but my mother was the vampire. I can stay up late but after a certain time I get really tired." She answered bluntly, uncaring if Takuma knew her status. After all half breeds weren't as rare as Purebloods and, as long as she didn't mention her father was a hunter, everything should be fine.

Speaking of staying up late, neither Ayame nor Hitoshi knew what time it was. Back in their own time, it had already been getting dark. Here, the sun was up and shining down brightly. Ayame had already been awake for a while now and her limit to staying away was usually two at night. They needed to figure out what time it was before their sleeping schedule got messed up.

"Excuse me, Ichijo-San, but what time is it?" She asked as politely as she could. Leading the way to the large Moon Dorm gates, Takuma turned his head back with a surprised expression at being called by name but, realizing she must have heard Senri call him by name, then gave a friendly smile.

"It's about five in the afternoon. Luckily the Day Class should still be in class so we shouldn't run into any of the students. At least I hope not." He answered with a small sweat drop rolling down the back of his head. Ayame chuckled warmly before going back to sightseeing.

"So this is some kind of school that both vampires and humans go to then?" Hitoshi asked to keep up conversation. Takuma simply nodded as they passed the small arch with the hooded man, and approached the door.

"Yes, exactly. This school was built on the idea that humans and vampires could get along with no fear or hatred on either side." He answered happily, the friendly smile not leaving his face. Hitoshi hummed in a thoughtful way as Ayame took to looking at everything that could catch her eye.

Everything looked like the complete opposite from when she and Hitoshi first saw it. The grass was neatly kept, the trees looked well grown and far enough away that they wouldn't cause damage. Even the pathway they walked on looked nice. No cracks everywhere with weeds and wild grass growing through. Looking behind her she saw that the Moon Dorms looked great as well.

"My father would love a place like this. It is his dream that vampires and humans could get along one day." Ayame said with much thinking. Hitoshi shot her a warning glare as Takuma, opening the gate, looked back to give her a curious, questioningly, stare.

"You wouldn't be related to Kaien Cross by any chance, would you?" He asked slowly, as if unsure he should even be asking. Hearing the question, Ayame turned her attention back to the older vampire and tilted her head in a fake confusion.

"Who? I'm sorry but I don't know who that is and I'm not comfortable telling a stranger my last name." She lied convincible with a friendly smile. Fighting vampires wasn't the only thing her father had taught her to do.

Takuma didn't reply for a moment. Instead he took a moment to study the girl. Something told him that she was lying. It was the same _something _that told him the two were lying on how they got into the Moon Dorms in the first place. There was no way this girl could look like Kaien Cross, with only hair style and eye color as the only difference, and not be related. However, unlike Hanabusa Aido, he wasn't very much a snoop and would allow Kaien himself and Kaname take care of the situation.

"Alright, it's just you look an awful lot like him. I could have sworn you were his daughter. Never mind though, my mistake." He brushed off the subject with a smile as he got the gate open and continued on to the school. Hitoshi and Ayame shared a look that said things would be bad if they were found out.

Not wanting to focus on the possibility of anyone finding out who they really were, Ayame once again went back to sightseeing. Everything looked as great as it did in the Moon Dorms. The grass was well kept, if not trampled on by the Day Class, the trees were planted well enough away from the pathways and healthy looking. The stone pathways and courtyards looked crack free and not a single weed was in sight. Even the stone swan looked beautiful, with water spraying from its opened beak.

"Please be as quiet as you can, we wouldn't want to catch the attention of the Day Class." Takuma advised as they reached the school. Pulled from her thoughts, Ayame looked up the school her father had once told her so much about, standing tall in proud right in front of her.

'It's so sad that this place ends up getting destroyed. The school, the dorms and the forest are all so beautiful. I would have loved to go to school here.' She thought with a bright smile on her face. Once again noticing the excitement on his friend's face, Hitoshi gently grabbed at her shoulder and pulled her along.

"Control yourself, Ayame. We can't anything that would get suspicion thrown onto us. You'll have to calm down, take deep breaths and go into hunter mode if you have to." Hitoshi said below a whisper, making sure only Ayame could hear. Following Takuma through the halls, the only sounds they could hear were their footsteps on the tile floor and the human students in the class rooms.

"I know, Hitoshi, I just can't help it. I've always wanted to see this school before it had been destroyed. My father talked about it so often you'd think it was still there. If it weren't for the ghosts, Cross Academy wouldn't have had to be moved. Now, by the freak of nature, a vampire ghost sent us back before the school got destroyed. Back when Yuki is still human." She added the last in an even lower whisper, just in case Takuma could hear. It would be pretty bad if he could hear the beginning but the last part would reveal she knew Yuki's secret and might just get on Kaname's bad side.

Luckily Takuma didn't hear anything the two were talking about. He could hear them whispering but couldn't make out the words they were saying. It was none of his business anyways, as he already decided to let the Headmaster and Kaname to take care of things. He would just take them to Kaien, explain what he knew, before leaving to report to the Dorm President.

"Headmaster Cross, can I come in?" Takuma asked as he knocked. From behind the door, some shuffling could be heard before a voice replied, almost causing Ayame's heart to freeze.

"Yes, come in Ichijo-Kun." Kaien's voice called from the other room. Feeling as if her heart was pounding in her chest, Ayame anxiously waited to see her father for the first time in about four months.

* * *

**(1) **I actually know very little about fashion and clothing so I wont go into great details when I mention them. Such as fabric name.

**If you'd like to get a better idea of who Amaya and Hitoshi are, I made avatars of them in my DA account. I will post links in my profile here**

**I also want to ask did anyone ever think when the Day Class had their supper? Their classes seem to go on until sunset and then it's curfew for them. I think they have a early supper and then go back to class. At least that is how it will go in this story**

**Question, should I use Kun and san after names or will that get annoying. I will use Sama for Purebloods but should I use the others?**


End file.
